


Family Tradition

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen takes care of Tom after a back injury-Prompt:362 Locket





	Family Tradition

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Family Tradition  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Tom  
**Summary:** Gwen takes care of Tom after a back injury  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 362 Locket  
**Author’s Notes:** Onezie!

**Family Tradition**

“Gwen! Come here!” Tom called out from his bedroom.

“What is it, Dad?” Gwen leaned in and frowned when she saw him kneeling on the floor. “Did you fall?”

“No. I was in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Help me up.”

Gwen helped him to his feet then over to sit on the bed. “Better?”

“Thank you. You're a good girl.” Tom patted her cheek. “I'll be back on my feet in no time. Don't look so worried.”

“I'm not. Back injuries are serious business. Don't think you can just go back to work like nothing happened.” Gwen helped him get back in bed. “Now, tell me what was so important that you had to get out of bed.”

Tom opened his hand. “It's this.” He held out a silver locket. “This was your mother's. I just wanted you to have it.”

“Why now?” Gwen took it from him and opened it. Inside were photos of her and Elyan.

“You think I don't know.” Tom pointed at her tummy. “I can see you're expecting. Why haven't you told me?”

Gwen sighed. “Arthur and I haven't told anyone yet. His father …”

“Is an arse. Don't let that pretentious fool ruin your happiness.” Tom wagged his finger at her. “If he doesn't like it, tell him to sod off.”

Gwen laughed. “I'll tell Arthur. But why give this to me now?”

“Her mother gave it to her when she was expecting. It's a tradition that goes back to your grandmother's grandmother. You know how much your mother loved her traditions.”

“Yes.” Gwen closed the locket and held it close to her heart. “Thank you. Now stay in bed and I'll bring up your tea.” Gwen kissed his cheek.

“I promise to stay put.” Tom smiled.

Gwen walked out and went down to the kitchen. She slipped the locket on and put the kettle on.

Arthur came in the front door. “Guinevere?”

“In the kitchen.”

Arthur gave her a kiss and picked up the locket. “What’s this?”

“A tradition from my mother.” Gwen smiled. “Dad's happy about the baby. I didn't tell him. He sussed it out on his own.”

Arthur smiled. “I knew he would. He was wearing a big grin on his face when we picked him up from the hospital. I brought some things for us. I hope he doesn't mind me staying here.”

“He likes you.” Gwen patted his chest. “I made chicken curry for tea. You can take it up to Dad. I'm sure he has a lot of advice to give you.”

Arthur nodded. “I'll be needing it.”


End file.
